


伯罗奔尼撒假期

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 在听他提起的时候，我还从未去过伯罗奔尼撒。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	伯罗奔尼撒假期

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢i大的[超美丽图](https://twitter.com/ii48879188/status/1354832475504054273)T T我只是在看图说话（已获得授权）。

船在后退，白浪沿线翻涌，被切割开的海面在船首处闭合，鸥鸟在倒飞，风的朝向也很是奇怪。周围事物的时间流向都与我们不同。我们还要半日才能抵达特隆赫姆，后续安排也得等到靠岸才能被明确下来。我携带出来的氧气还没用完，至少还能支撑半个钟头，但我已经有些乏了，我觉得是时候回去船舱里稍作休息。

于是我松开围栏，落回阶梯上，一路下行。尼尔在船舷边截住我，他已经换上战术背心，头发乱七八糟。我停下脚步，和他闲聊。我们各自的声音都是从氧气面罩后方透出来的，逆着风向传播时听上去或多或少有些奇怪。尼尔问我准备得如何，是否紧张，是否回忆起了什么新的线索。他离我很近，几乎要碰到我的手肘。

“如果这次一切顺利，世界被成功拯救，不为人知的英雄也都还活着，”然后他这么问，“你打算让自己放松一下吗？”

“所有人心里都没个底，我都要睡不好觉了，你这就开始考虑放假问题了？”我反问他。尼尔弯起眼角，我看出他在面罩底下笑。

“提前考虑一下也无妨，这也有助于调整情绪。一直紧绷着才更糟呢。”他说，“顺便一说，我推荐伯罗奔尼撒。”

“你的情绪转换真够快的。”我说。

尼尔仍然是个谜团。他喜欢跳脱的比喻和危险的主意，他会忽然一下抛出看似很离谱的计划，此前是潜入和作战，这会儿则变成了与正职无关的事情。话题就这样被他引往南欧，在这个季节是温暖干燥的。他为我推荐合适的旅游路线，可以直接选择一趟飞往帕特雷的航班，降落之后走陆路深入山区，或沿海岸线一路自驾。若是感兴趣的话，就一路向南行至奥林匹亚，再去周围探索一番古老的战场。希腊可看的东西很多，若是详细说下去，不止是半小时、恐怕两个钟头都打不住话头。尼尔斜靠在护栏上，海鸥从他眼前逆行而过，他伸出手去比划，指尖越过风力发电站的转轮，去往遥远的地平线上。

或者简单一点，在阿尔戈利斯湾内寻一个人少的海港，他说。如果只是去随兴观光，目的性也不必太强。不用去往那些太过著名的景点，只是简单一些，在合适游览的季节自行去往还有空接待外人的城镇。赶在白天的时候出门去，沿山脉走过草甸，风从遥远海边来，越过整座镇子，太阳从云层缝隙中露出，又很快沉入云雾后方。在越过山岗的时候，风会变得越来越大，仿佛会将走在路上的人给带走。记住要在天黑之前回到镇上去，如果走得太远，也许会迷失方向。

他说话时遥望着很远的地方，出了神，眼睛被天光映亮。我听出他话语中的怀念之意，于是问他：“你跟谁一起去过那里吗？”

“是啊。”他回答说，“很久以前的事了。”

那不过是路途中一次无关紧要的交谈。我们在特隆赫姆分别了，我们进入了不同的队伍，作战时沿着不同轨迹行进，被分配到的职责也全然不同。但说来好笑，直至目送他奔赴死路的那一刻，我都的确没有深入思考过他的提议。那会儿我有许多事要操心，我们的任务，我自己的任务，这场漫长的战争，离队的人，活着的人。谁要被除去，谁应被招揽，谁会被留用。普利亚死了，凯特揽着她的小男孩匆匆走远。我变成了故事的主人公。

有那么一段时间，我以为自己无暇怀缅或回味故人的死。不止是尼尔，还有尼尔之前的许多人。同样是在五月十四号，我还在基辅损失了那么些队员。所有那些死者的面孔都会在我独处时一一浮现，而尼尔是最后一个。他们出现，他们消失。我从地球的一端赶到另一端，清点物资，联络信得过的人员，排布接下来的计划，忙得脚不沾地，甚至没有空闲去多看一眼那些死者的影子。然后从某一天起，忽然间周围的所有事物都放慢了行进的速度。我终于有了空闲，却也捱过了理应最为伤感的那个时段。

于是我闷头睡去。我看见了尼尔为我描绘过的景色。

此前我从未去过伯罗奔尼撒，但我的确在此时来到了这里。它凭空出现，我一脚踏入。我依照指示从无人的路径爬上坡地，尼尔原本跟在我身后，他在半途超过了我，大步地走在前头。我们一同穿行在草甸间，越来越靠近山头。风忽然变得很大，将尼尔的围巾末摆吹得飞扬起来，像一道引我前去的弯折的线。

往前看去是浅色的城镇，更远处是海。风从海那边吹来，带来的气息里洋溢着广袤辽阔的成分。云被撕裂开、又被填补上，尼尔的发梢变得不听使唤，他的围巾和衣角都抖动着，连带着他的整个形廓都变得散乱而虚幻，好像随时都会被风给带走，去往不可知的虚无之中。我在山顶处赶上他，和他并肩而行，我们得在天黑之前回到镇上，这就要开始下山。我们走的依然是无人的野路，逐渐没入半人高的草丛，像沉陷进迷宫、即将被庞大的荒野所吞噬一般。我又走了许久，然后我转过头去。尼尔不见踪影，我独自留在那里。

然后我醒来，意识到这不过是一场无疾而终的梦。

你看，其实我从未去过伯罗奔尼撒。我们奔赴在城市与废墟之间，躲过枪林弹雨，被列车带走，回到海上去与风为伴。风会将我带去更遥远的前路，只有我一个，然后在夜里毫无征兆地做一场你所描绘过的梦。古老战场，宁静小镇，海湾、草甸和山岗，巨大的岩石投下浓黑阴影，被风蚀的雕刻痕迹四处散落。迈锡尼，科林斯，阿卡迪亚。

我会醒来。我会在晨间倒一杯咖啡，在醒神途中又一次看见幽灵。你问我是否会回去，我说好，既然这注定要发生。

在很久以前，在很久之后。

事实上我并没有等候太久。当年晚些时，凯特带着她的男孩出门度假，她以一种颇为弯拐曲折的方式约我同行，理由倒不是好心地指望我能放松一番。我接受她的提议，以免她和她的儿子在远行途中就这么被神不知鬼不觉地劫持了去。我们在帕特雷相见，一路行过山区，然后抵达阿尔戈利斯湾。凯特没有依照原计划继续向南，有生意伙伴在途中找上她，她决定将行程推迟几天。

于是她将她的小男孩托付给我。他不够安分，不愿一直闷在旅店里，于是我带他出游。他又嫌人群太吵，我便带他躲到更加人迹罕至的地方。他好奇地看着我，眼里的戒备还没完全卸去。但他还是跟着我走了。

我们爬上坡地。夏去秋来，绿色在褪去，草甸里渗入了干燥的浅黄。麦克斯的个头还不够高，他的身形会没入过高的草丛中，他走得深一脚浅一脚，有些费劲，但看上去还精神。我们离山头越来越近，麦克斯的脚步渐渐落后。他还太小，步伐幅度赶不上我。他抬起头来，对着我喊出声。

“等等！”他叫道，“你走太快了——等等我……”

我回头看他。他快步赶上来。风很大，将他的发梢吹得散乱。从遥远的海的那边来，越过整座城镇，抵达我们身边。他追上我，抬头看我，眼睛里盛放着明亮天光。

而我躬下身去，我看见苍白的荒原与金色的麦浪。我们抵达这里，我们总会离去。一个印刻在过去的影子越过梦境走向我，微笑着对我说看吧、你还是来了。

“别急。”然后我说，“我总归是等在这里的。”


End file.
